1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disc case, and more particularly to a case for storing a compact disc, about 12 cm in diameter with one of its sides storing information to be read out in a form of various intensities of reflected light of laser beam, in order to prevent the compact disc from getting stained when the compact disc is not in use and also to ensure the highly stable movement of the compact disc during its use.
2. Prior Art
Compact discs which have been used conventionally are formed relatively well resistant to dirt and dust and can be held with one hand by pinching it. Therefore, the compact discs are put into or taken out of disc players as they are naked upon use. Consequently, the existing cases for the discs are designed only for storage purposes.
Because of these circumstances, the disc surfaces are liked to be soiled with dust, dirt, fingerprints, etc., and to remove such stains, for example, expensive cleaners made of specifically processed natural leathers have to be used. Also, since the compact disc is handled without protecting cover, serious accidents, such as that the compact disc is damaged to become of no use may frequently occur.